Like Father, Like Son?
by Sotoria
Summary: Eight years after Sesshomaru leaves Rin in Kaede's village, their life continues at his home in the West. Being forced down the same path as his father, will Sesshomaru realize it before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

THE SOUND of childrens laughter greeted Sesshomaru as he approached Kaede's village. It had been three long months since his last vist to Rin. Three long months since his last good night of rest, Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he missed the little whelp. He wasn't quite sure how this visit would go, since she didn't want to remain there in the first place. He told her she needed the experience of living with humans before she could decide if she was to remain with him, since all she has even known was living with demons. Admitedly, it was also because she was becoming a woman. At thirteen years old, there were surely some things that he couldn't help her on, at least not without it being very awkward with for the both of them. He scanned the crowd of children for Rin as he passed by, hoping to find her interacting with the others, but no such luck. Continuing up the hill to Kaede's hut, he turned a deaf ear and a cold shoulder to the glares and quiet comments made by the adult humans of this village.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he turned around and found Kaede limping towards him. "I wasn't expecting ye for another few months." Ignoring her comment, he passed by her and ducked into the hut. "Rin?" he asked quietly. From under the table he heard a muffled "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Rin, are you going to greet me or sit under there all day?" he asked sounding bored. Rin crawled out from her hiding spot and stood before him.

"Good afternoon, Lord Sesshomaru!" She said with a deep bow.

"Why were you under the table Rin?" Sesshomaru queried. Rin cast her eyes downward and glanced away.

"The other children don't like me very much" Raising an eyebrow at her response he stepped towards her.

"Rin. When I left you here, you promised me you would make a effort in getting along here. Have you broken your promise?" Rins eyes widened and she shook her head forcefully.

"No! No, Lord Sesshomaru, it's just tha-"

"No excuses, Rin. I want you to go out there and interac-" Sesshomaru began before being cut off just as he cut her off.

"They called me a demon whore" She whispered as she pressed her eyes shut. Sesshomaru saw red and felt his blood boil.

"You will tell me now who said this to you, Rin!" He said taking her by the shoulder and staring into her eyes. She twisted away and shifted about nervously.

"It's not their fault, the children...They hear it from their parents..It doesn't really bother me...I just dont like confrontation." Sesshomaru felt his eyebrow quirk, surprised at her maturity. "And I don't want to be a burden on Kaede, she's so nice for letting me stay here..." Sesshomaru knelt before her and made clear eye contact.

"Rin, would I ever allow a burden to travel with me?" Rin paused and seemed to think about it for a moment. She nodded and clasped her hands.

"Of course not, you're the Great Lord Sesshomaru." she said with another bow and a small smile.

"I allowed you to travel with me, therefore, you are not a burden." He slipped a hand into his kimono and produced a slim and square package. "This is for you, Rin." He handed her the paper wrapped box. She excitedly accepted it and grinned up at him.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" She pulled on a ribbon and unwrapped the paper to reveal a gray silk kimono with dark purple markings. She rubbed the material against her skin and smiled brightly. "I love it!" He watched her, his face passive, but secretly content to see her happy.

"Rin. I want you to make me a promise." he said quietly. Rins smile dropped, but she listened regardless. "I want you to promise to me you will become stronger." Rin started to speak before Sesshomaru continued, but he silenced her with a brief wave of his hand. "If you should choose to remain with me, you will be living in my home. A castle in the Western Lands. There will be no other humans. You will need to be stronger, not only physically but emotionally and mentally as well." Rin smiled up at him, her large brown eyes glittering.

"I promise, Lord Sesshomaru! I will make you proud of me!" He nodded at her and gave her a brief smile. He stood, patter her once upon the head, then turned and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

THE WESTERN Lands were beautiful, hills dominated the land and where trees weren't seen, there was a wending sapphire river, the only thing the Western Lands had in common with the rest of the territories. The imposing gray-stone castle of Lord Sesshomaru stood nestled amongst the lower-laying hills, the pagoda roof of the main building gleaming in the midday sun. A grassy field stood around the outer wall, wild flowers in bloom, and the wind carrying their scent. Rin lay in the middle of this field, panting and catching her breath. Her sparring match with one of the guards of castle had proven to be more challenging than she initially thought, the guard walking away with minimal wounds and her limping and scuffed up. She lay on her back, surrounded by the tall grass and flowers, staring up into the clouds. Her mind drifted to thoughts of Lord Sesshomaru and the promise she had made to him many years ago, the promise to grow stronger in all ways possible.

She lifted her arm, her hand and fingers stretched out to the sky. She clenched her hand and made a tight fist. "I promise, Lord Sesshomaru." she whispered. She thought back to her previous bouts with the castle guards and how she was able to hurt them just a little more each time. She couldn't even count the number of nights she had fallen asleep inside of the ancient library that was housed within the castle, surrounded by musty and mouldering tomes and scrolls. Some of the attendants that remained permanently within the castle and spoken to her of politics and war. She felt as if she could stand to the lords of the other lands and match them in spoken abilities. Though most of the time she couldn't shake the fact that she was human. It always came up, like a dark cloud hanging over her head.

Her thoughts drifted back to Lord Sesshomaru. It had been five months since she had last seen him. Five long months since her last good night of rest. He was away, staking a claim to a territory in the East. The Lord of the East, Tsukiko Tsukimi, denied ownership to this small part of land between the Great Mountains. The land was overrun by humans and normally Lord Sesshomaru would have let them be if they hadn't disturbed him and if they had sworn fealty to him. These humans worshiped the Amanojaku, vile demons who possessed humans and killed mercilessly. Again, normally he wouldn't care but they had designs on part of his land and had even threatened the castle guard when asked to move.

"RIIIIN?" Rin shot straight up and leapt to her feet, looking around for the stray voice until she saw a trail being made in the flowers heading towards her.

"Jaken?" She asked poised to strike. Seconds later, the diminutive demon tumbled through the grass and ran into her, stumbling backward. He slumped over, panting and heaving, his forehead almost brushing the ground.

"Rin! You stupid girl, you're late for dinner!" he panted. "You made Lord Sesshomaru wait. I don't even know why he still puts up with you. If I were hi-" Jaken glared up at her only to find she was already out of his sight. "HEY!" He tore off after her, following the sound of her sprint through the grass. "WAIT FOR ME! RIIIIN!" Rin sprinted through the field as fast as her legs would allow, the castle looming closer over the trees that surrounded its gray walls. She reached the nearest wall and ducked out of sight behind a tree to avoid a wandering sentry. When the demon watch-guard disappeared around a corner, she sprinted for the wall and scrambled up, clinging to the wrist-thick vines that clung to the stone. She wiggled her toes into cracks in the mortar and hefted herself up, climbing as sure-footed as a billy goat until she reached the window of her bedroom and hauling herself through. She poked her head back through the window, catching her breath and making sure none of the guards had spotted her. She turned back into her room and stifled a shriek as she nearly bumped into Miizu.

"Miizu!" Rin squeaked. "Are you trying to kill me?" Miizu wagged her finger at Rin.

"I won't need to. You seem to be doing that to yourself well enough." Miizu shook her head and sighed. "I swear to the gods that as the years go on, you get more reckless! What were you thinking?" Rin sighed and simply hung her head. Miizu was the mother that Rin never had. When Rin made the decision to leave to Sesshomaru's castle, Miizu had followed her, fretting and worrying over her constantly.

_Three years previously..._

"Hurry up, girl! Lord Sesshomaru is waiting on ye!" Kaede yelled into the hut. Rin was tearing around her small hut, making sure she had packed everything. Satisfied that all was ready, she grabbed her pack and stepped outside. Lord Sesshomaru stood near Kaede, his mane of silver gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"Are you ready, Rin? We're running late." Lord Sesshomaru asked taking her bag. He carelessly tossed it over his shoulder at Jaken. Jaken squealed as the bag flew at him and fumbled to catch it so he could load it onto Ah-Un. Rin nodded and asked,

"Can I say my goodbyes?" After getting a brisk nod from Lord Sesshomaru, she hugged Kaede. "Thank you for everything, Nana. I'll return to visit I promise." She kissed the old woman on the cheek.

"I look forward to it, child." Kaede smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Have you seen Miizu?" Rin asked. She cast her eyes around, scanning the village for her single true friend. "I thought she would be here." she said, sounding crestfallen. Kaede glared about with her one good eye.

"I would have thought so, too." the old woman grumbled. "Go to her hut. It could be that bastard of a husband again." Rin looked to Sesshomaru.

"Is it okay to check? It's on the way out of the village, it wouldn't take much time." Rin pleaded. Sesshomarus face remained passive, but he nodded.

"Very well, we shall depart now." He started down the path that lead through the village, Jaken leading Ah-Un behind him. Rin took off past him, sprinting down the path to a small hut at the edge of the village. Miizu and her husband, Sukosi, lived in this small shack. Sukosi was once a samurai in service to a great lord. After his lords lands were conquered, Sukosi fled with his wife Miizu to Kaedes village. Sukosi took up alcohol was known for being a layabout and violent with many people, including Miizu.

Rin knocked tentatively at the door. "Miizu?" A moment passed, Miizu cracked the door open. She looked frantic, her eyes wide and wild, one with a dark splotch appearing around it. She noticed Rin and cast her eyes to the floor.

"Oh, h-hello, Rin. How are you?" she asked, her voice shaky. Rin tried to interject, but Miizu continued in the same unsteady voice as if she couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry I didn't come to see you off, Sukosi said I couldn't go. I was going to try and wave as yo-"

"**WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? DIDN'T I SAY YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED VISITORS TODAY?"** The bellow that came from inside the house made them both jump out of their skins. Miizu slunk backward as Sukosi shoved his way forward and kicked the door open, making Rin jump back. His eyes were glazed with a drunken stupor as they trailed over Rin. I slack grin appeared on his unshaven face. "Who's your friend?" he called over his shoulder, keeping his eyes exactly where Rin didn't want them. "Why don't you come inside? You can sit on my lap, little girl." he said reaching out and touching her face before she could draw away.

"Leave Rin alone." Miizu pleaded from behind him. Sukosi drew back his arm and smacked Miizu across the face, sending her sprawling to the floor.

"Did I ask YOU?" he roared, emphasizing his words with a kick to her side.

"NO! Miizu, get up! Come out here!" Rin begged Miizu, but the poor woman stayed on the ground sobbing and clutching her side. Sukosi turned his gaze back on Rin, moving forward and getting in her face, his breath a fog of alcohol.

"Oh, trying to steal my wife from me?" he asked, advancing on her as Rin backpedaled. "I could have you beheaded for that!" He drew back his hand, fingers forming into a concrete hard fist. "I'll do it myself, little demon whore!" His fist flew. Rin tensed and shrunk back, but the blow never came. His fist halted in mid-air. Lord Sesshomaru stood over him, Sukosis' fist locked into Sesshomarus' palm. "Let go of me, heathen dog bast-" Sukosi began before shrieking as Sesshomaru crushed his hand, shattering the bones and pulverizing them. Sukosi fell back, throwing his useless hand around and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, looking for clarification. Rin tore her eyes away from Sukosi and the mangled mess that was his hand. She looked up at Lord Sesshomaru. His face was, as always, passive. But his eyes were burning, a quiet disgust and hatred flared within his pupils.

"He...He hit Miizu. He was about to hit me." Rin said quietly. Sesshomaru remained quiet for a moment, listening to the rantings of Sukosi as he attempted to rise to his feet, but not quiet grasping the concept that he couldn't put weight on his ruined hand. Sesshomaru knelt down and pulled the man to his feet; by tightening his fingers into a steel vice around his throat. Sukosi gaped for air, his feet kicking the air uselessly.

"Demons are vile creatures. We embody all that is disgusting. All that is hateful. All that is evil." Sesshomaru whispered to the man. Sukosi stopped moving, his eyes fixed on the demon that had him by the neck. His eyes both fearful and filled with fury. "You are lower than even the most pitiful demon." Sesshomaru squeezed tighter and Sukosis' eyes started to bulge and turn red, his fingers scrabbled at the back of Sesshomarus' hand. "You have no place in this world." Sesshomaru squeezed harder. Rin looked away, but couldn't block out the horrific crunch and gurgle of a collapsed windpipe. Sesshomaru threw the corpse aside and out of view. Rin heard Jaken approach and offer his Lord a cloth to wipe his hand on. Rin dashed away and into the hut, Miizu was still sobbing on the ground. She knelt by the trembling woman, trying to comfort her. Sesshomaru stood outside the door, waiting for Rin. Rin bit her lip, her mind racing. She stood and faced Lord Sesshomaru, a question on her lips.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Can Miizu come with us?" she asked hesitantly. "I can help her and make sure she won't be in the way. I'll take responsibility for her." Sesshomaru remained quiet his eyes passing over Rin and the broken woman in the hut behind her. Without a word, he nodded and beckoned for her to follow. He turned on his heel and started down the path, Jaken tailing him and leading Ah-Un. Rin quickly darted back into the house. "C'mon, Miizu. We're going now." She gently lifted the woman to her feet. Miizu stood shakily on her own, but threatened to fall. Rin lifted Miizus' arm and put it around her shoulders, leading her onward.

"W-where are we going, Rin?" Miizu asked quietly as they stepped out into the sunshine.

"Somewhere where you will be safe." Rin said firmly, careful to steer her away from where Sukosi now lay. She look forward and fixed her eyes on her Lord Sesshomaru and felt her heart swell at the kindness he had just performed. Her heart and spirits high, she pressed onward. Following her only protector while helping along her only maternal figure.

"Rin?" Miizu said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rin said, a sheepish look creeping over her face. "I was thinking too much." Rin sighed and stretched. "Either way, I was trying to avoid Lord Sesshomaru. I can't imagine how he would react if I went through the halls looking like this." she said and gestured to her half-worn kimono and dirty sarashi bandages along with her dirt-marred skin. "I can practically hear him now. 'Rin, are you trying to mimic pigs?'" Rin mimicked, puffing out her chest and removing any inflection from her voice.

"No, he wouldn't say that." Miizu laughed. "Lord Sesshomaru would say 'Rin, are you trying to mimic a raccoon dog?'" Similarly mimicking Sesshomaru as Rin had done. She laughed harder when Rin chucked a shoe at her head.

"Just help me change. I need to get down there. Lord Sesshomaru is waiting." Rin grumbled at Miizu. "Can you get me my new kimono?" Rin asked combing out her hair. Miizu rushed over to the wardrobe and selected a white silk kimono with deep crimson vines and flowers traced up and down the length.

"Here you are." Miizu passed the garment to Rin and ushered the girl behind the changing screen. Rin slipped out of her old kimono and unwrapped the dirty sarashi. After carefully wrapping a new set of bandages around her chest, she changed into her new kimono. She stepped out from behind the screen and allowed Miizu to tie her obi. It hugged her curves perfectly. Miizu presented her with a small bowl of cool water and a white wash cloth. She took the proffered cloth and wiped the remaining dirt smudges on her face

"Thank you, Miizu. I'll see you after dinner." Rin hugged the woman and began her descent through the castle halls. There were three towers of Lord Sesshomarus' castle; one in the center and two smaller towers against the North wall behind the main tower. Rins' room was on the second floor of the smaller Eastern tower. Large round windows provided a stunning view of the countryside and the surrounding mountains. The inner walls of the castle held paintings of various landscapes from around the world and people that Rin was sure were important.

Rin reached the bottom floor and walked outside. She padded across large smooth set in the earth to mark a path. The courtyard was silent and nearly devoid of life, save for the occasional sentry prowling near the wall. Rin made her way to the main tower that held Lord Sesshomarus' chambers near the top floor, but various meeting rooms and a dining hall on the lower floors. Rin silently climbed the steps and made her way to the dining hall. The room was large and bare, but still looked magnificent. Dark wood served as the floor and walls and provided the rafters near the large ceiling. In the center squatted a long _kotatsu_* laden with succulent food of all sorts. Rin heard a noise behind her and whirled about to see what caused it. She bowed low and spoke quietly,

"Lord Sesshomaru."

*_Sarashi_ are Japanese chest bindings worn under a kimono

*_Kotatsu_ are the Japanese tables that are very low to the ground.

I'm glad you guys liked it! Please review!

-Sotoria


End file.
